


Erotyczne fantazje 102

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 102

Ruby jęczała, kiedy penis jej partnerki wszedł w nią. Dziedziczka wsuwała go i wysuwała, podczas gdy jej dłonie pieściły i masowały, jędrne pośladki Ruby.

Po chwili Weiss pochyliła się nad swoją liderką. Jej małe piersi zaczęły się ocierać o plecy Ruby, kiedy dziedziczka zaczęła posuwać srebrnooką dziewczynę szybciej, doprowadzając jej ciało do rozkoszy.

Nasienie wypełniło wnętrze cipki Ruby. Uczucie lekkości rozlazło się po całym ciele łowczyni.Po orgazmie młodsza dziewczyna zapadła w sen, leżąc w ramionach swojej starszej kochanki.


End file.
